Just a Harry Potter fanfic
by PrincessSamArt
Summary: A short story i've written about Ron and Hermoine, the poems added at the back will tell you more about where my story is about, but it is more fun to read them afterwards. Well there will probably be some mistakes, so reviews please! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1 Ron

******1.**

**'****Love love me do**

******You know I love you**

******I'll always be true**

******So please**

******Love me do'**

******Ron was having a shower while he had a song in his head of a great muggle music band; The beatles. The song reminded him of his true love, Hermoine. He missed her terribly. After the death of Dumbledore she never showed up again. Oh well actually she did, at the wedding of Bill and Fleur. It was there where he got his first kiss from her.**

**'****I'll give you all I've got to give**

******If you say you love me too**

******I may not have a lot to give**

******But what I've got I'll give to you.'**

******Another Beatles song occurred in his mind. Did she love him? I mean, he had waited for her replies on his owls for like, years. And he still is. Why doesn't she contact him? Did the kiss mean nothing to her? Has he been waiting for years for like nothing? Will he ever of her again? Harry told Ron to get a life. But he has eassy talking, after he defeated Voldemort he married Ginny... And here I am, about to turn 25 and still no message from Hermoine. I hope she will contact me for my birthday, it will be the greatest present ever!**

******'Oh I need your love babe**

******quess you know it's true**

******hope you need my love babe**

******just like I need you.'**

******One other Beatles song occured in his mind. 'Why only songs from this band? It was her favorite!' He thought. Well it's kind of true. He knew he would only begin to live when he find Hermoine again. **

******'Eight days a week'**

******It's a strange line from the same song. Although it does mean something. He keeps thinking about next week. Will she show up? Will she tell him she loves him back? Or will she be married..**


	2. Chapter 2 Ginny

******2.**

******'I'm worried about Ron' Harry said to Ginny, 'he still has no interest in girls at all, I mean, I know he is in love with Hermoine, but he has to accept the fact that she probably is married and living happily in the muggle-world. Maybe she doesn't want any conact with the wizard-world anymore. Not even with Ron.' 'Yeah, I'm kind of worried too' Ginny replied, 'I mean, he is about to turn 25 next week and still he hasn't had a date since 'The Kiss'. I know Hermoine loves him, she always has, but maybe she has found a new life, a muggle one, like you said.' 'Mommy!!' Little Gillian started making little sounds and even her first words a few days ago. 'Gilly! You said mommy! That's your first real word!' tears began to show up in the corner of her eyes. Ginny loved her little daughter. Gillian was about one year old right now, and a little late with developing but she loved her. And Harry did too. **

******After Harry defeated Voldemort, the first thing he did was proposing to her, Ginny. Immediatly she said yes. She was about 19 years old by then and old enough to marry someone she truely loves, and also saved her life a few times. She was happy with her daughter, and the second child coming up. Also Harry made her happy. She was just living a wonderful life. The only thing she worried about was her brother, Ron. He keeps sending Hermoine Love owls, but he never gets a reply. Every year he tries, but it just seems like she is blocking the owls. 'THAT'S IT!' Ginny suddenly cheered up. 'I'm going to send Hermoine a letter!' 'But she never replies Rons owls, why should she reply ours?' Harry didn't have much faith in the idea of his wife. 'I will send it the muggle-way. You know, pen, paper, stamp, mailbox.' Ginny was really enthousiastic about her idea, but Harry still didn't like it 'How do you know if she will open the letter? And do you have her adress?' he said. 'Great muggle invention; A telephone book. There will I probably find her adress, and I'll put a spell on the letter, so that she must open it and read it.' 'YOU WANT TO HEX HERMOINE?!' Harry was kind of shocked by this idea, and began to think of other ways to contact her 'can't we go and visit?'. 'Yeah, at first, don't you think Ron would want to join us? And secondly, don't you think she'll be shocked if we, with Gilly and an obsessed Ron suddenly would stand on her doorstep? No', she continued without even giving Harry the chance to defend himself, 'I am going to write her a letter, with the spell. Just to make sure she reads it. And to tell her we miss her. She knows it's Ron's birthday next week, maybe she'll show up. You'll never know...' Ginny had hope, lots of hope.**


	3. Chapter 3 Hermoine

******3.**

******It was Ron's birthday next week, Hermoine knew. Isn't she supposed to send him a card? Or even go and visit him? 'Ah mail's arriving, let's see if my book's here already' Hermoine always talked to herself, cause she had noone else to talk to. After she left Hogwarts, the only thing she did before she went back home to the muggle world, was attending Fleur and Bill's wedding. It was there she kissed Ron. Never will she be able to forget that kiss. Totally confused she left the wizard-world and hoped she could start a new life back home. But she couldn't. She missed Ron to much. She kept thinking about him, especially around this time of year, Ron's birthday. She just had to block his owls, so that he was going to believe she had started a new life. And she just hopes he understands why she doesn't want any contacts in the wizard-world anymore. 'Hmm.. no book. But a letter? Who would write me a personal letter?' **

******Dearest Hermoine,**

******How are you? We're fine. Just wanted to let you know we still miss you. I don't know why you didn't reply, but I just quess you blocked our owls. We wanted to let you know we think about you. And Ron does too. To tell you a little secret; he hasn't had a date since you left. He misses you terribly. So do we.**

******Please come and visit us next week.. It's Ron's birthday but I quess you knew that already.**

******Lots of love,**

******Ginny &Harry,**

******Gillian.**

******Hermoine was shocked by this letter, this was the least she had expected. Is she supposed to go in on the invitation? Who is Gillian? Did Ginny and Harry got married? She started to regret more and more that she left. So many questions. Why did she leave her friends behind? Her true friends? By this letter.. only a few lines, she realised what she had missed. The life of her friends. And Ron still loves her! He waited for her! 'Should I go.. or not?' she was doubting. **


	4. Chapter 4 Harry

******4.**

******-DINGDONG- The bell rang. 'Harry dear, would you mind opening the door?' Harry, lazy as he was, eventually walked to the door. When he opened it, he couldn't believe his very own eyes. A girl was standing in front of him, head bowed down, and looking a bit shy. For a few seconds they were standing like that, because Harry knew he didn't see this girl for the first time. But he didn't remember. 'Harry! Close the door!' Ginny shouted. 'Gilly is getting a cold like this!' while Ginny was yelling at Harry, she walked towards the door, to see for herself what was going on. It was when she lifted her head from the cup she was cleaning that she started screaming enthousiasticly 'HERMOINEE!!!' Ginny ran into her and hugged her. Harry felt a little ashamed, but hugged her aswell and let her in. He was wondering what she did here, after so many years. His wife and Hermoine started talking about everything that happened. Harry first cleaned out the kitchen, so that Ginny wouldn't had to do that anymore. And he offered Hermoine a drink. She refused. After that he sat down, with Gilly on his lap. 'Tomorrow is Ron's birthday' he was thinking 'I quess Ginny's letter has worked after all. Hermoine did come here to visit Ron, maybe even with the idea of getting involved with him again.' Harry maybe was a bit jealours, beacause Hermoine was his best friend too. But he was happy for Ron, and he was happy with Ginny and Gillian, he loved his little daughter so much and she could also say daddy! 'Tomorrow is going to be awesome!' he heard Ginny say. When she was talking to someone it looked like she was very busy and he knew that interrupting was of no use. **

******It was already 7 o'clock, and still dinner had to be made and Gillian had to go to bed. Harry decided to keep dinner easy, and baked some eggs, and prepared some lettuce with bread. After they had eaten, he put a spell on the dishes and went upstairs to put Gillian in bed, who was very tired and fell asleep right away. When Harry went downstairs again, it was totally silent. Ginny and Hermoine were nipping of their coffee and both staring to the opposite side of the room. They both seemed to be in their own dreams. It was a peaceful silence, Harry got himself a cup of coffee too and sat down opposite of Hermoine. Finally he got the chance to look at her, 'damn she's gone hot' he was thinking. He didn't dare to tell Hermoine that in front of Ginny, but he meant it. **


	5. Chapter 5 Ron

******5.**

******Today was the day. Ron woke up by the bell, shocked he watched at his alarm clock, and it was only ten o'clock. 'The only who person that could can was' Ron was walking towards the door in his jammys and while he opened it he thaught 'my mother'. She indeed was the only person who would stand at Ron's door that early, he didn't expect Harry and Ginny till at least eleven. While his mom got out her spellbook to make one of her delicious cakes, Ron went upstairs again to take a shower. His dad arrived and his mom let him in. In the shower he made himself crazy. It was his 25th birthday, and still he has heard nothing from Hermoine yet. He wished he was woken up by the sweetness of her voice, or the softness of her lips, her kiss. While he was daydreaming he heard some voices outside. 'But what if he doesn't want to see me?' he heard someone say. It sounded really familiar, like Hermoines voice, but grown up. But it couldn't be her voice, because he was just daydreaming. 'Believe me, he does want to see you! I bet he is now blowing out the candles on his cake, wishing you were there. Like he does every year' he heard Ginny say. 'OH MY GOSH! He never daydreams about his sister, so this couldn't be a daydream!' He rushed out of the shower, put on the clothes his mother picked out for him and ruffled up his hair. -DINGDONG- The bell rang. 'That had to be Ginny and Harry' but when he was halfway the stairs, he saw 3 big shadows, and a very small one, the small one must be Gillian. But who was the third big shadow from? It couln't be.. It isn't possible! He went back upstairs and tried to calm himself down. He heard someone walk up the stairs, he hoped it was Hermoine, but he knew it was Harry. 'Ron? Are you ready yet? We're waiting for you downstairs.' Harry asked Ron while walking up. 'By the way; Happy Birthday my friend!' When Harry looked at Ron's face he knew Ron already saw their surprise. Questions were rushing trough Ron's head and he started to stotter, 'Haa-rrr-y.. i-i-is t-haat' he tried to ask. 'Well I quess you've found out about our surprise already' 'Doe-s-s sh-ee-e a-v-e a -us' 'No Ron, she's here for you. And for you only. Why don't you just come downstairs, and we will tell you everything.' 'O-k, ho-ww d-d-do I L-ooooo-k?' 'Great, now cmon!'. Ron went down the stairs behind Harry, and was trying to remain calm, or trying to prevent that he panicked even more than he already did. Downstairs Ron couldn't move anymore. It seemed like his feet were glued to the floor. There, on his couch, sat the most beautiful girl he has ever met in his entire life; Hermoine. Harry pushed Ron forward, and Ron walked over to her, hugged her, kissed her. He didn't know where he got the courage, but he did have it. After a while, he looked at her and said; 'I love you, Hermoine, I've missed you so much.' 'I love you too Ron, and I'm not leaving you again, I promise!' 'YES!' he shouted, 'THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY OF MY LIFE!'**


	6. Chapter 6 Hermoine

******6.**

******Ron was sitting next to her, he was her true love. He was the one she had missed so badly since she was gone. 'Hermoine?' Harry tried to start of carefully, but he knew that he couldn't hold himself back when he got started but he just had to 'May I ask you why you left? Never came back again? Never replied on our owls?' Hermoine was shocked by those questions, and she knew a lot more were coming. Once she has to tell them the truth, but not now. Not yet. So what should she do? Lie to her friends? Those friends who she had always trusted and she knew they trusted her, or should she tell the truth? No, not the truth.. partially the truth isn't that bad, is it? 'Well..' she started to say carefully 'I don't know actually, I quess I was afraid to face you guys again.' She did was afraid, but the reason why she couldn't tell. She couldn't tell them that she fell in love with Draco, at least, she thaught that she fell in love. She helped Draco and Voldemort, and eventually, because she knew she once had to kill Harry, she banished Draco. Than she went to the wedding of Bill and Fleur, just to pretend nothing was wrong, the kiss confused her, and she got scared. She went back to the muggle-world to start a new life. But she couldn't, and after she got the letter from Ginny, she wanted to give it one more shot. She still was afraid, but wanted to take the risk. For old times sake. She knew her true love was Ron, and she desperatly wanted to know how he was doing. 'Was it because you blamed yourself? That you couldn't wake up? Because of Snape's spell? That you couldn't stop him?' Harry really wanted to know, and he got a bit angry. 'You know I needed you, but you couldn't help it. Snape put a spell on you!' Hermoine knew better, but this was the side of the story they knew, 'I guess that is partly the reason.. but please can we talk about something else today? It's Ron's birthday!' she tried to get the subject on something else, or at least not to ruin Ron's birthday. 'NO!' Harry said louder than he wanted, 'I'm sorry, but I just want to know, how you couldn't beat Snape, you beated him so many times before! You know it seemed like a Hermoine who was fighting with them? Voldemort and Draco only used spells you knew Hermoine!' 'STOP!' Hermoine shouted, 'I JUST DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!' she started crying and went outside, into the backyard. Ten minutes later walked Ron outside, he put his arm around her and started to comfort her, because she still was crying. 'Do you want to come in? Harry and Ginny are leaving, so are my mom and dad.' 'Yes, I'm coming.. but.. are you sure they won't start again? With those questions?' 'I'm sure, but you know once we do have to clear up some things.. but please don't let that make you leaving again! I can't live without you, I need you! I really do! Please stay with me.. Ginny will bring over your stuff, stay with me!' 'Ok, I will, but please, no more talking about that today ok?' They went in, and said goodbye to Ginny, Harry, Gillian, and Ron's parents. Ginny promised she would bring over Hermoine's stuff and hugged her. After half an hour, when Ginny went home again and Hermoine changed herself, they went out to dinner. At the restaurant Ron acted a bit nervous, but Hermoine knew what was going to come, she still was a bit afraid, but she knew it was the right thing to do. Ron sat down on the ground on one knee, and said to her; 'Hermoine, my love, my everything, you know I love you and you know I always will. Please marry me?' Hermoine started crying and smiling at the same time. She knew the right thing to do was to say yes; 'Ofcourse, I want to marry you silly! I love you, and I always have.' They kissed and the whole restaurant gave them an applause. The dinner was on the house, and Hermoine knew she was happy, so was Ron. ********They will be together forever.**


	7. Poem Ron about Hermoine

**Ron about Hermoine**

I woke up

didn't like it

dreamed of her

loving her

wanting her

dreamed she was

next to me

right here

now she's crawled back again

back into my heart

she fills it every day

with my love for her

hoping she'd step by

next year, next month

next week

maybe tomorrow?

Tomorrow it's my birthday..


	8. Poem Ginny about Harry

**Ginny about Harry**

Who is he?

He's smiling again to me

well I know who he is

but what does he want from her?

It can't be

it couldn't be

no it's not true

not a word of it

he just wants her homework

or he wants to talk about Ron

but why should he want to check his homework with hers?

It's always correct..

is it than

is it truly

does he love her

or does he love me

I do love him

but does he love me

only one way to find out…

kissing him


	9. Poem Hermoine about Draco

**Hermoine about Draco**

I wish they can forgive me

Forgive me my mistakes

For I've sinned

It was the worst

I could do

Helping him

Loving him

I'm glad he's gone

He'll never return

Never

I don't know if I truly

Truly ever loved him

But I helped him

Luckily he's defeated

He's gone

Forever gone

Now they're searching for me

But they don't know

They will never know

...Forgive me please for I have sinned.


	10. Poem Harry about Hermoine

**Harry about Hermoine**

Where is she?

I know she helped him

Who is she?

Couldn't be a muggle-born

He hated them

He's dead now

But helped her escape

I need to find her

Because she's still alive

I don't know how to defeat her

She's protected by the same I am

Love.


	11. Poem Draco about Hermoine

**Draco about Hermoine**

Here I am

Somewhere in forgotten ness

In no-ones mind

Not even in hers

I know because I followed her

With my heart

Every day

Although I know I'm not allowed

She's a mud blood

And I am here

Without my love

Without her

That filthy little mud blood.


End file.
